The New Girl
by ADorkette
Summary: What if a girl developed a 'crush' on Vegeta? How will he deal with it, and what will he DO to get her off his back? What role will Bulma play in all this? Some twists coming to the story, and attempted rape... PG-13-Language/CiTrUs {POSSIBLE Lemon Later}
1. Encounter

A/n- So I decided to rewrite my story, it just wasn't good for me anymore, and plus, my computer messed it up! So here we go, I think it's better than before, but *brings in Uncle Sam picture* we want YOU to leave reviews!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, or any stocks. But just wait a min.*starts hacking into DBZ stocks on her computer.* No, I can't find the access codes to the stock settlements! Oh well, I still own Lehela, and if you steal her from ME, I'll sue you so you're as BROKE as ME! Sound fair? Alrighty then, on with the good stuff!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lehela calmly walked up to the large house. A few weeks ago she had seen him in a club with the famous Bulma Briefs. Since that moment, she had done nothing but try to make him hers.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________~Flas hback Sequence~_____________________________________________________  
  
"Are you with him?" Lehela asked the young, blue haired woman sweetly-or at least as sweetly as possible.  
  
"Uh-yes-why?" Bulma inquired curiously.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Lehela continued without answering Bulma's former question. She didn't seem to mind though, as she burst out into fits of laughter.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Lehela asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Vegeta! My boyfriend!?" she started before breaking out into even more laughter.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Lehela replied before throwing her hands up into the air to show her frustration.  
  
"Maybe when all hell freezes over! But good luck girl!" Lehela had the answer she needed, so decided to leave as the hysterical 'lady' beside her tried desperately to calm herself down. She walked toward this, Vegeta thinking of how Bulma given luck to her.  
  
"Now why would I need luck? I could tame a snake if I wished too!" Lehela told herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta watched the people out on the dance floor swinging back and forth and often swaying to the delight of their partners. He was thoroughly disgusted. Is this what humans did to find a mate? Throw themselves upon one another? His train of thoughts was broken abruptly though, as he felt arms wrap around his torso. He spun around quickly with a look that could melt lead, and stated angrily, "Get away now."  
  
Lehela stumbled back and blinked a few times before she recovered to ask in a low, sweet tone, "Awe. don't you want to dance with me?"  
  
"No, I don't now pack up your little ass and leave," he replied indifferently.  
  
Lehela was shocked, had he just blown her off? "There's no way!" she thought as she then noticed his gaze turn elsewhere.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma watched the young girl with amusement, as she tried, and failed miserably at getting Vegeta as a dance partner. She had to suppress another fit of the giggles when she witnessed the frustrated and surprised look on the girl's face. Bulma could only imagine what was going through her head. Suddenly though, she saw Vegeta's inattentive gaze avert to her. She noticed a small smirk plastered on his face as he walked over towards her. By the time he got there, she had regained her composure. Unbeknownst to the both of them though, Lehela followed and stayed just within earshot of their conversation.  
  
~*~  
  
"Woman, what is so funny?" Vegeta asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
"That girl, Lehela I believe, is acting so damn stupid, did you see her face when you brushed her off?" Bulma replied.  
  
"I believe I did, but I could not look long. Her face was too ugly and began to burn my eyes," he told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"I wonder why she likes you of all people! Look at yourself!" Bulma stated sarcastically.  
  
"I know, I'm just sexy, it's a curse really!" he said haughtily.  
  
"Vegeta! Why must you turn anything I say around into a compliment!?" she yelled while suppressing a small smile.  
  
He leaned forward and whispered she her, "It's the only way you'll let me have fun with you."  
  
Bulma smacked him on the shoulder, even though it didn't hurt him and she knew it. "That was a funny topic until you twisted it! Okay, I'm gonna get a drink, do you want anything?" she questioned him.  
  
"No woman," he replied. So she left for the bar at the other side of the room and he just stood there for about two second before that Lehela girl had come back and began to persistently pester him about dancing with her.  
  
After an hour of this bitching, Vegeta was sick of it. (Wouldn't you be?) His gaze fell upon a certain blue haired beauty at that moment though, and an idea sparked in his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n- Okay, so how was the rewritten version, the other version got screwed up when I transferred it from my laptop to the computer, so I just decide to rewrite the whole thing last night! What will Vegeta's little plan be you ask, you'll just have to wait to find out! I'm so evil sometime! : ) I'll update as soon as I can, but I really want a lot of reviews! Leave a review then, or email me at wisherc13@yahoo.com, peace, love, & bulletproof marshmallows! Later!  
  
D-wisha* 


	2. First Kiss

A/n & Disclaimer- I don't own it! Wah! I don't even care if I'm a whiner right now, so no complaining, and I no yelling! Okay, I'm in a mood of false happiness, were I'm so bored I'm HYPER! So, enjoy this, some of u have been asking for it. literally! Lol! Okay, so, here is the chap I've been working on! Enjoy it!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma watched the others dance with a hint of sorrowful jealousy. Sure, she had boyfriend, but she felt as if he never really paid attention to what he had. He was always too busy watching some other girl's ass to see her right beside him. She didn't have that same swooning emotion that she knew so long ago. She couldn't let go of Yamcha though. He was all she had, and he told her time and time again about how lucky she was to have him, that no one else could ever love her for anything. He told her so much, that even she now believed it.  
  
So here she was, just leaning up against the cold wall in the shadows, lost in her thoughts. Then she saw Vegeta. A small blush crept onto her cheeks as she felt them become hot. He was making his way towards her with a mischievous smirk on his face, and she knew he was up to something. She could see that little slut stalking a few yards behind him. She truly looked like a slut too! She was wearing the shortest black, leather skirt imaginable, along with a forest-green halter-top that had no secrets if you're not too dense to realize what I mean. (Stupid people always asking obvious questions.) Hair was almost down to her waist and black with subtle, dark green streaks through it, matching her green eyes. She also had a few inches added to her height courtesy of the knee-high, black platform boots she was wearing. One of Bulma's favorite songs suddenly came on. It was by Mark Wills called, 'I Do Cherish You.' (It's such a lovely song! Very romantic and all that fluffy crap. IDEA! Maybe I'll put it in! Yes, I just though of that I swear! Here goes.)  
  
~*~All I am, all I'll be. Everything in this world, all that I'll ever be... Is in your eyes, shining at me. When you smile I can feel, all my passion unfolding. ~*~  
  
The club lights dimmed, and mist machines were also turned on. The dance floor was given a heavenly touch as lights streaked through the mist making the very air shimmer beautifully. She then saw Vegeta walking towards her once more and was brought back to reality much to her dismay. "Dance with me woman," he demanded instantly.  
  
~*~Your hand brushes mine. And a thousand sensations, seduce me cause I: I do, cherish you. For the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice. I will, love you still. From the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control I've waited so long, to say this to you. If you're asking do I love you this much, I do. ~*~  
  
"What?" she asked, dazed by the atmosphere.  
  
"That bitch won't leave me alone. Dance with me; it will get her off my back," he told her, even though this time it almost sounded like an actual request. Bulma stared blankly at him a few moments before he got nervous and asked, "Will you?"  
  
Bulma had a sullen smile as she replied, "All right, Vegeta." He took her hand and pushed through the other people to an even dimmer lit corner; it was quieter and they could actually hear the music. "Vegeta, do you even know how to dance?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"I have never, 'danced,' but from what I can see it seems rather simple, I do this," he stated, putting his hands on her hips.  
  
She smiled subtly and said, "Right, and I do this." Then she put her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. She listened closer to the song while swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the music, living in a peaceful moment to relax.  
  
~*~In my world, before you, I lived outside my emotions, didn't know where I was going. Till that day, I found you. How you opened my life, to a new paradise. In a world torn by change, still with all my heart, till my dying day.~*~  
  
Bulma thought about how secure she thought right then, but was brought off her train of thoughts when she heard, "Then I do-this." He removed a hand from her waist and used it to tilt her chin towards him so their eyes met.  
  
"Right," she whispered. The most stupid thing he could have done at that moment would have been to kiss her. To pull her into a long kiss in that corner of the dance floor, and he did.  
  
~*~I do, cherish you. For the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice. I will, love you still. From the depth of my soul, it's beyond my control. I've waited so long to say this to you... If you're asking do I love you this much... I do. Oh, I do. ~*~  
  
He knew they were being watched, if the onna did, well, that was another question. One to which he had no answer. He felt her hand on his chest gently pushing him away. "I think it's time to leave Vegeta," he heard her say softly. He looked at her curiously as she seemed to take an interest in the floor so suddenly. He looked around quickly for a path in which to escape and started walking in one direction. The woman wasn't following him though, as he soon noticed. He turned around, seeing her still fascinated with the floor; even there he could see her blushing slightly. A thought crossed his mind, did that connection of lips mean something to her? He quickly dismissed it though, as nothing, he didn't think it possible. He reached out to grab her arm, and she suddenly looked up at him when she felt her arm touched. She quickly looked around, snapping back in to reality, then walked past him to the nearest exit. He watched her walk away for a moment, before swiftly leaving himself, following her out.  
  
Someone in the shadows watched the whole thing. "So maybe there will a little bump on my way to getting him," Lehela thought bitterly, "I'll just have to clear my path." With that thought, she disappeared into the shadows, and off to wherever it was she went at night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Soooooooo? I'm still very sorry for this extremely late update, but I'm a' working on typing the 3rd chapter right now, I swear! Tell me what you thing, r/r! Please!? Okay, I g2g type that chapter, k? Later!  
  
D-wisha* 


	3. It Meant Something

A/n- I took long, now I take short, okay? Good, be happy! I'm trying to make it longer too though! This is harder than it looks! Okay, so here goes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma left the club in a daze, and the first thing she heard when she snapped out of it... was Vegeta's laughter. She looked around and saw her car at the other end of the parking lot, so headed in that direction. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she asked, "What's so funny Vegeta?"  
  
"That girl's face when we left! She was in the shadows scowling at us when she saw that kiss; I can just imagine what thoughts were going through her head!" he said hysterically. Bulma listened and blinked a few times, had it meant nothing to him?  
  
"Uh, heh heh," she laughed nervously. "Yeah, what a dope..." she whispered the last with a hint of anger. He noticed though, it was not directed at him, but her.  
  
"What's wrong with you woman?" he questioned bluntly.  
  
She looked at him blankly, then down at her feet as she continued to walk. "Nothing," she answered simply, as well as unconvincingly. He stayed quiet though, until they finally reached her metallic black 2001 Corvette. She hopped in and revved up the engine, taking off with barely enough time for Vegeta to jump in the car after her. He looked at the woman next to him with her eyes narrowed on the dark, country road before her as she sped up to 75mph. After only 10 minutes they reached Capsule Corp. She got out and slammed the door behind her, never looking back at him in the car.  
  
"What was I thinking!?" she scolded herself mentally, "It was a joke, of course! Vegeta's never really like that; he was just trying to get Lehela off his back! He's just a great actor," she continued. "He even fooled me," she whispered the last part out loud.  
  
"Mumbling about your baka mate again woman?" Vegeta smirked beside her as she jumped in surprise. She glared up at him and he almost shivered- almost. She had never looked at him that angry or... hurt? Was that the other emotion he saw in her eyes?  
  
"No," she stated simply, then swiftly strode inside and up to her room. He followed her, but went into his room, right next to hers. He went to bed listening to her soft sobs, wondering why the hell she was crying.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Vegeta came down to find Bulma cooking. This... was strange... to say the least. She was never up & downstairs before him, being as to the fact he started his training at 6 am! To add to the eeriness of the situation, just as soon as he sat down, he saw food on the table in front of his face. Bulma hadn't even said, much less yelled something at him yet! He tried to stay quiet and just eat; wasn't this just what he had wanted since he came here? A simple woman to act as a slave, which more or less served him??? Bulma was not one to be called a slave woman though. Even though his mind better side went against it, he asked, " What the hell is wrong with you woman?"  
  
"Nothing you would care about," Bulma replied nonchalantly, while continuing to stare into space.  
  
He slammed his fist down on the table, but she didn't even seem to notice! "Damn it woman! Something IS wrong, you haven't even yelled at me! Come on, what do you take me for?"  
  
"It's nothing you would care about, it has to do with me!" she yelled right back, suddenly glad her parents were gone for the next couple of weeks. They would have been down here by now, getting in between the fight that was her business alone.  
  
"Like hell, would I ask if I wasn't curious?" he shot back angrily.  
  
"You would! If you can kiss with no emotion behind it, you sure as hell would!" she screamed, quickly stomping out of the room.  
  
Vegeta stormed into the other room after her. "What the hell was THAT about!?" he thought.  
  
He quickly caught up and grabbed her wrists to twirl her around. "What are you screeching about woman?"  
  
"Let go, that hurts!" she pleaded.  
  
"Not until you tell me," he replied, keeping his hold on her wrists.  
  
"Fine, you kissed me!" she replied quickly.  
  
"So? What so fucking bad about that?" he asked, still in the dark despite her answer.  
  
"What's so bad? What so fucking bad is that it meant nothing to you! It was only to fool her, meaning you basically used me! But you wanna know what?" she asked getting closer to his face, he could see tears threatening to drip of her lashes, "It fooled me too." The tears now ran down her cheeks. She suddenly spoke calmer, "It meant nothing to you, but it meant something to me," she finished in a hushed whisper as he released her wrists subconsciously. He just stood there as she left, surprise evident in his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma ran up to her room and jumped on to her bed, burying her face in the pillows. Why did she say that, why did she even BOTHER? She suddenly felt as I she needed to get out of the house. She needed something to do, but whom could she call at 7 am? That's when she thought of Yamcha. He always got up around this time to train! She ran down the long, curved staircase, and picked up the nearest phone. There was a low, humming noise outside, and knew she was safe, the Gravity Machine was on. She dialed the number she had known since she was 16, and waited until the third rind when she heard someone pick up.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered groggily.  
  
"Oh, did I wake you up Yamcha?" she asked.  
  
"No babe, just a long night," Yamcha told her, sounding more awake now.  
  
"Okay then, um, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something later?" she questioned hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, sure Bulma, how dinner and a movie sound?" he answered.  
  
"Good for me!" Bulma stated happily.  
  
"Okay, I'll pick you up at eight," he told her.  
  
"Okay, great! I'll see you then!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, bye," he replied before quickly hanging up. She could have sworn she heard someone in the background, a woman. She quickly dismissed the thought though, as nothing.  
  
Bulma hadn't even noticed the gravity room's humming had been cut off. She turned around, and took one step only to feel as though she had slammed into a brick-wall. She fell backwards, but was caught. She looked up to see the now familiar onyx eyes. She shivered suddenly, just what she needed... He was staring at her too, and realizing this little fact, Bulma's eyes darted away as she muttered a thanks. Instead of releasing her though, he held on tighter.  
  
She felt his hot breathe on her ear as he whispered, "I only thought the situation was funny woman." Then he was gone, leaving Bulma this time, in utter shock.  
  
~*~  
  
So, so, so??? How'd you like it? I thought it was a little bad, but tell me your thoughts please. See the button below? Press it and review please! Okay, that's all, shouldn't be too much longer till the next chap, but it's really short, so you have you warning in advance. Okay, later! 


	4. A Dark Figure

Disclaimer- Don't own it, own Lehela, BEWARE of my suing if you take her! You have been warned that this is really short, & I'm sorry bout that... So, read on!  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma waited in the living room. Where was he? Why was Yamcha so damn late!? Bulma had been waiting there on the couch for almost an hour and was getting testy. (Wouldn't you be?) She was wearing a thick-strapped midnight blue dress going right above her knee with a slit on the right going to mid-thigh. It had a V-neckline with a tiny hexagon shaped sapphire at the bottom of it, to supposedly add style. Her hair was up in a glittery, messy bun with chop sticks running through it in an X. (Hope you guys know what I mean... lol.)  
  
Suddenly she heard a car pull up and she rushed outside to see her Yamcha. He waved at her from inside the car and motioned for her to get in. Vegeta watched them as they left from the inside in spite of himself. He couldn't help but wonder if Bulma knew her baka had another woman at his apartment so early this morning...  
  
~*~  
  
That night around 11, Vegeta heard a car pull in to the driveway. He looked out the window just in time to see the woman capsulating her car. She turned around and he could tell that she had bad crying, her red, puffy eyes, and smeared makeup easily revealed this. He sprinted up to his room, but left the door open ajar so he could see out into the dark hallway.  
  
Just then he saw Bulma walking down the corridor slowly, seemingly lost in her own world. She walked into her room and he heard the door click as it shut. It was now, that he chose to come poke his head out into the hallway. When he was sure she wasn't coming back out, he stepped fully in to the dim light. He put his ear to her door-the next one down-and listened to muffled the cries. He heard the door open downstairs, and watched as a dark figure walked up the stairs. He glared, suddenly realizing who it was...  
  
Bulma was lying in the bed with her face in the pillows. Suddenly she heard something outside her door, as someone walked in. She felt the bed sink at one end, as someone sat down. She turned her face up, ready to glare daggers at whomever it was.  
  
~*~  
  
OMG! I am so sorry this is so friggin short! I have writer's block and it's the most evil thing in history! Review and give me ideas people, I am truly DESPERATE here! Who should it be? I'll take polls off whoever you want, just shout some name out! If there are repeats of names, I'll count them up, and use the name most 'shouted out' will be the one I use! There we go, so review, shout out a name and give me ideas people! Sorry again, hope to update soon, I'll come back again soon to tally up names, k? Okay, lol! LATER!  
  
D-wisha*  
  
PS- OMG- I just read some of your reviews, all of them were very nice, and I liked me as much as bulletproof marshmallows! One reviewer though, may- star, I wanna thank especially! I loved that review, even though she read my story on accident apparently! Lol! Thank you may-star, you flatter me immensely! Okay, later all! As the saying goes: Peace, love, & bulletproof marshmallows! 


	5. I Can't Do This

Disclaimer- From now on, refer to chapter 1.  
  
A/n- Writer's block is a burden, but I'm really trying to get over it. Writing, I am told, is the best way to get over it, so it's worth a try! If this chap kinda sucks, I'm sorry, but, you know, I'll try! (Plus I'm typing off the top of my head, ah heh, heh... *hopeful look*) Oh well, read on!  
  
PS- There were ONLY 4 votes, but they were tied 2 for Lehela, & 2 for Yamcha... You'll just have to wait and see who it is though! ^.~ I'm so evil sometimes, lol!  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta listened from the inside of his room as everything else in the house, suddenly became quiet. He heard Bulma scream, "Get out," at the man in the next room. Then there was a crashing noise and all was silently once again. I cry rang through the air, and he heard crying as the door opened and closed. He got up from his bed and once again walked out in to the dark hallway. He hesitantly walked into her room and sat down at the end of her bed.  
  
Bulma listened the whole time as she held her cheek. It felt as though it had been set aflame, her heart felt worse though. She couldn't believe what had happened earlier though, the asshole.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked quietly. It seemed to no avail though, and she asked again, "Vegeta, what do you want?"  
  
"To know what happened to your face," he replied almost too calmly as the air hung thick between the two.  
  
"Nothing happened," Bulma replied uncomfortably.  
  
"Like hell, I can even see it's red in the dark, now how might it look in the light woman?" he shot at her mercilessly.  
  
Bulma hesitated, "Why do you even care...?"  
  
"I don't; it's just a sign of weakness to hit a woman," he answered defensively.  
  
Bulma looked at him in wonder. He had the nerve to destroy planets and thus KILL millions of women, but he was harassing someone else for HITTING them! That was hypocritical no matter which way you looked at it, even if Yamcha did deserve it! Before she had the chance to control her tongue, her thoughts slipped out, "So what does it mean when you kill them?"  
  
His eyes narrowed at her noticeably. "It usually means you have a reason," he hissed menacingly.  
  
"So what was yours?" she challenged.  
  
"Death," was his simple answer.  
  
"Yours?" she questioned.  
  
"That, at the time, was not my top priority," he stated.  
  
"So what came before your own life?" she inquired, now genuinely curious.  
  
'Stupid woman, can't she mind her own business!?" he screamed mentally. He replied calmly enough though, "My father's."  
  
She stared, slightly shocked. She vaguely remembered Goku telling her about Vegeta's past. He had said something about Vegeta protecting someone's life... but that person had been killed! Was that someone his dad? Then she came back from her own world, "Why'd you need to protect your own dad though?"  
  
He glanced over at her. "He shouldn't have needed me," he told her, knowing she expected more. "It was a peace treaty. My father traded me as a slave to Frieza for peace. I was disobedient though, so he captured my father. I was told he would live, if I did everything I was told. I did everything-I even destroyed planets-but he was killed anyways," Vegeta finished. Pain was stinging his chest to come out in the form of tears. 'How pathetic,' he thought.  
  
"Didn't you want to stop after your father died?" She just had to keep going didn't she?  
  
"No, to kill was my escape from the world, and from my emotions. After I had learned to deal with it of course.  
  
Suddenly Bulma felt an acute pain in her cheek. A single tear had escaped her eyes, it down her cheek and into the cut left behind from Yamcha's slap. She inhaled sharply and grabbed her cheek. Vegeta finally looked up, noticing something other than the floor. He reached out and ran two fingers along the raw skin. His touch was so light it felt as thought feathers were brushing across her skin. She reached up and grabbed his gloved hand with hers. The white fabric felt cool and smooth, almost like leather, against the palm of her hand. Her eyes closed for a moment, and when she opened them, Vegeta was sitting right next to her.  
  
He looked at her curiously, as if seeing her for the first time. He hand rested on her right cheek, while he sat on her left side, making his hand reach straight out across while she held him captive. He felt his body leaning forward as his free hand wrapped around her waist. Their lips met as he closed his eyes, but suddenly, Bulma broke away. He felt tears leaking through the glove still resting against her cheek, as he pulled away. He stared at her in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I can't do this," she responded, but the look in his eyes forced her on. "I just can't," was all she could think to say. Her head tilted forward, leaving her forehead to rest on his shoulder as she stared down at the bed sheet.  
  
Vegeta's arm wrapped around her shoulder, "What happened tonight Bulma?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Whoa boy I feel evil right now! Two cliffies in a row people! *smirks* Okay, well, I'm gonna type the next chapter right away! Jolly good show folks, later!  
  
D-wisha*  
  
PS- REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! Please!? 


	6. This I Know

A/n- Okay! Here we go! Do I own DBZ *cheerleaders rush in*? Okay: *band music starts. * Gimme an N... "N!" Gimme an O... "O!" What does that spell? NO! Okay, enough of that, on with the good stuff!  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta in shock. He wanted her to tell him what happened? "Why do you want to know?" she asked quietly.  
  
He growled, "You've been asking that stupid question all day woman! Why do you think?"  
  
She looked back down. Her answer? He wouldn't like it, that was for sure. She couldn't help but think he wanted to mock her weaknesses. That was the first thought that came to her mind, and the only thought that remained. He was holding her though, and comforting her in his own way... Did that mean anything? 'He could just be trying to get in my mind,' she contradicted herself. She was so confused! 'I might as well tell him though,' she thought, 'Nothing he says could be worse than what I'm feeling.'  
  
"Woman?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
She glanced up momentarily, then back down, felling the shame and embarrassment all over again. "We... uh, we went back to his apartment after dinner," she paused, clearly reminiscing, "We were going to watch movies, but the video we decided on, was the one he had left in his bedroom VCR. I offered to get it, so I ran back to do so." He felt her shudder, but said nothing. "The were fucking roses everywhere and a strong scent of wine I think, I'm actually not sure what that was..." He rested his chin atop her head, sensing the worst had yet to come. "I looked to were the scent was coming from, his bed," she hissed, then sarcastically continued, "Oh my, guess who I saw! Jesse! Ah yes, my best 'bud' in the whole damned world!"  
  
He suddenly felt tears soaking his skin, he looked down and realized from where they emitted. He held her tighter, he knew he would be wise not to push the subject, but he simply couldn't help it! "Yamcha walked in when he heard me screaming. He kept yelling at me to calm down, as if THAT was even an option! My friend is in bed, waiting for my beau, and I'm supposed to calm down!" she spit the words out like they were venomous. "Then that bitch had the nerve to start crying about how I was freaking out and how rude and stupid I was being! Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, Yamcha left to go comfort her. So I left... apparently without his permission..."  
  
Vegeta looked down at her, "What do you mean, 'without his permission'?" He looked over to meet his curious eyes, searching her own.  
  
"That's why he came over tonight. He said I had no right to leave them there without an explanation," she shrugged, "So I broke up with him."  
  
"But why did he hit you?" Vegeta asked, once more running a finger over the red mark on her cheek. At this she turned her face away, trying to hide the unattractive mark in the palm of her hand. "He decided to stop by and clarify about how no one would or could ever want me like him. About how no one needs me," she managed out, "I told him to leave, but he decided to try and knock some sense into me before he did. I guess it worked, he knocked, I now believe." She sighed and sat up straighter, "Well, now that that's all said and done I supposed you'll be wanting to leave?"  
  
He looked up pat her, offense slightly reflecting in his eyes. "You are not ready to be left if you believe desperate words."  
  
"What do you mean?" she rasped out, still not looking at him.  
  
He grabbed her chin, turning her head in the process. "What I mean, woman, woman, is that only a desperate and very stupid man could say a thing like that of you," he replied calmly. He continued to search her tear filled eyes.  
  
"Well then, I suppose only a very dumb woman wouldn't possibly want to thank you with this," she managed to whisper, as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I'm not dumb," she finished.  
  
He smirked, and couldn't help but put the last word in, "This I know." She leaned forward and lost her breath, while taking his along, in a soft kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awe! They're getting there! Lol, give me reviews people, I have the next chapter written; of course, whether I type and post it, is completely up to you. Well, to be nice, I tried not to leave too much of a cliffy... lol! Now leave a couple reviews, and you get what you want!!! K, bye-bye now!  
  
D-wisha*  
  
Click the button and write... OR ELSE!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| \ / 


	7. I Promise You This

Disclaimer- Refer to chapters 1-5! (Hope you people enjoy sry it took sooooo long but you know, Christmas, New Years downtown-the list goes on! LoL. Okay! Read on and enjoy!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta. She wondered if this-if he- was real; maybe this was just some hallucination her mind conjured up at the thought of her loss...? She did find it hard to believe she was in a dream world though, she felt every possible emotion pass through her, and her nerves were seemingly now on high alert. Nothing had happened for almost half an hour, she was just sitting there. His hand stayed put on her face, and she had her face in the crook of his neck. They just sat there. One emotion coursing through her chronically, the most intense, was the one she hated the most.  
  
Vegeta sat, staring straight ahead. He willed himself not to look at her. He hated the look in her eyes. He kept staring, continuing to think of how her bright azure eyes had been so full of... fright. She feared him, and it actually hurt! Her cheek felt cold, and he took his hand away in an attempt to clasp his two hands together. Until he felt something stop him, by grabbing his palm. He closed his eyes as he felt a gaze fall upon him. She ran a finger down from his forehead to his chin, then stopped. Still though, he dared not open his eyes, he didn't care to see any open emotions within her eyes.  
  
She continued to watch the Saiyajin even as she moved her hand back to her side. Why wouldn't Vegeta open his eyes? What was wrong? She ran a hand through his tall spiky hair. It would seem only logical that he would gel his hair daily, but she couldn't find any evidence of hair styling product. It simply defied gravity! His hair only felt... soft... as she continued to comb her finger through it; never snagging a tangle.  
  
He felt as the woman continuously ran a hand through his hair. To say the feeling was enticing was a complete understatement though. The fact his eyes were closed only magnified the feeling! He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He searched her eyes, and saw that the fear had been replaced by curiosity. All he did though, was stare. He had seen fear in many people's eyes before, but seeing it in her eyes, was another thing entirely.  
  
Suddenly he watched as Bulma leaned forward, but she only hugged him. She looked up with pain stricken eyes. "I'm still scared," she said, " of Yamcha."  
  
"What...why?" he questioned as he nervously watched her search his eyes for something-he wasn't sure what in him. Then it hit him, she was trying to trust him. He snaked an arm around her waist and watched her now again fearful eyes contently, hoping she could trust. She did.  
  
"He threatened to come after me you could say. He said he would make me pay for leaving him and causing him pain..." she whispered before laughing dryly at the ironic thought. Her, causing him pain! More tear threatened to spill, but he could tell though, that she was trying her best not to reveal them, as she looked down.  
  
He pulled her chin back up a bit too forcefully and he heard her whimper. "When was this?"  
  
"Right before he left," she told him.  
  
'Right before he hit you,' Vegeta thought scornfully. He remained silent a few moments longer and lightly traced her bruise thoughtfully. "He won't hurt you," he stated in a determined tone, "I promise you that." He looked back into her cerulean gaze briefly before she buried her head in his shoulder tearfully. He stroked her hair calmly. He felt ready for anything.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma woke up the next morning to the feeling of something around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened. She hadn't been dreaming! Vegeta lay, surprisingly, sleeping beside her. His arm was flung carelessly, yet securely around her. 'He looks much more peaceful when he sleeps,' she decided just as he opened his eyes. Well... actually his more specifically shot open as he sat up and looked down at her. He was about to leave before she, yet again, grabbed his arm. He looked down again and could tell she wanted him to stay. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. She let go abruptly and looked away as he continued to watch her. He followed her gaze out the window. It was still dark out there, but the sun was just beginning to rise. He looked back down at her then smirked and grabbed her hand to pull her up. She stood and he remained holding on to her hand as he ran out the glass doors to her balcony. She gasped as Vegeta jumped over the railing pulling her down with him! Just before they hit the ground he swung her into his arms and shot straight back up and off across the fields below them. He had someplace to show her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/n- NO! They did not... DO... anything! LoL. Okay, so, I have the chap, and I'm gonna type it now! But I won't pos it till I get a lot o' reviews people! Okay, so here we go! Click the button below and boost my ego!  
  
| | | \ /-Click here! 


	8. A Favor

A/N- Oh my god, it's been so long, but I swear I've just been REALLY busy! Plus my dad is in Kuwait, so whatever, just sorry! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- Oh, I don't... THINK I own them... hmmm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Vegeta!? Is there something WRONG with you!?" Bulma screeched as she smacked him on the chest.  
  
After a moment of pseudo thought he replied, "Nothing but the usual woman."  
  
She growled but remained silent other than that. She looked around nervously and avoided looking down at the rolling valleys and fields below as much as she could. This behavior didn't go unnoticed by her companion though. "What's wrong with you?" he questioned.  
  
"Nothing, why would you ask that?" she answered none too slowly. He merely eyed her inquisitively though.  
  
Bulma looked began looking around once more, but just as she was getting used to her environment, she herself descending at a rapid pace. 'He wouldn't have dropped me, would he?' she thought, suddenly fear stricken. This particular man, probably would... She reached out her arms out as a sort of instinctive motion, trying to grab on the anything she could. And she hooked her arm around something she hoped to be Vegeta's neck; she looked over and found it was. So she then wrapped both arms around him tightly and buried her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Vegeta looked to the woman in his arms in a curious manner. She was in panic and he was merely landing! 'Humans...' he thought. He touched down and shook Bulma slightly to try and get her to look up. She complied and suddenly bolted upright, just as he suspected.  
  
Too say she was awed by her surroundings, would be saying nothing at all. 'This is... beautiful!' She looked at her surroundings in sheer amazement. They were in a small clearing in the middle of what she guessed to be a rather large forest, considering all the huge oaks surrounding them. The ground was covered with tall green grass and dispersed patches of colorful wildflowers. There was also a small cliff type structure made of rocks, with a waterfall dropping off from it, creating a pond below. Hell, there was even a rainbow in the mist where the waterfall met the pond! (I hope you know what I'm talking about people!) This was just... like a picture you only see in books of exotic places.  
  
She hopped down from Vegeta's embrace and walked to the edge of the water, kneeling down beside it and just gazed around. Finally her gaze shifted to the pond below her. It was crystal clear with a tiny hint of blue coloring to it. You even see to the bottom, made up of tiny, white pebbles that reflected the early sun's light. She fells backwards to sit on her bum (... no other words I could think of...) slightly surprised to feel someone behind her. "So how long have you known about this place?" she asked.  
  
"I don't keep track; I only came here to train once or twice, but then I found a better spot," he told her, and then added, "With less flowers."  
  
"That sounds like you," she replied.  
  
"Meaning what, woman?" he questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing in particular, it just figures you would leave someplace like this for a more rugged terrain," she told him. "With less flowers," she added playfully, while leaning back against him.  
  
"Well, since you seem to be so comfy now..." he began.  
  
"And I am," she interrupted.  
  
"Why don't you tell me why you so scared while we were flying over here?" he said, seeing her pale if only slightly at the question.  
  
Bulma felt nervous all of a sudden, should she answer that? Or just leave it be and just avoid the question? She arose from her position and took about one step before she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder, and pull her back into a strong embrace. She covered her face with her hand in a weak attempt to cover up her embarrassment.  
  
His arms rested lightly around her waist as he asked again, speaking with his mouth next to her ear, "What made you afraid, woman?"  
  
She shivered in spite of herself, but remained defiant, simply replying, "It was nothing, Vegeta."  
  
"People, don't typically, 'freak out' as you like to put it, when one is simply landing," he continued, "So why did you?"  
  
"Because..." she began, taking a deep breath feeling rather stupid now, "I thought you dropped me..."  
  
"What kind of a stupid idea is that?" he asked, "Why would I want to drop you, aside from the fact you're a loud, annoying wench who..." He stopped suddenly seeing her face.  
  
"I don't know why I thought that... It was just instinctive I guess! Stupid, yes, but still..."she tried to explain.  
  
"Well... has that ever happened before? You being dropped?" he asked suspiciously as he watched her countenance, she was noticeably uncomfortable with the question.  
  
She hesitated, "N-no, of course not."  
  
"Stupid woman. Do you actually think I believe that?"  
  
"Yes," she stated simply and walked closer to the waterfall and, at the same time, furthered her distance from him.  
  
"Of course that's never happened..." she thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How could you break that Kami-damned room AGAIN!?" Bulma screeched as Vegeta dodged a stray plate hurtled at him.  
  
"You ask me that every time woman... and every," he caught a wine glass, and set it on the kitchen counter; she was running out of ammo, he noticed, "time I tell you, that the fucking machine just isn't strong enough!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, your majesty," she began sarcastically, "that the most durable material on the market, doesn't reach your standards!"  
  
He disappeared suddenly, and then was behind her, holding both arms behind her back. "Well, this time I suppose you are forgiven, but when you upgrade, find something better."  
  
She snatched her arms back as she turned to face him, and simply glared before asking, "What makes you so sure I'll even fix the damn thing, much less upgrade it?"  
  
He shrugged, "You always do."  
  
Then he was gone, and she knew he was right. So she got out her toolbox, and set off to her 'work'.  
  
It had been two weeks since the incident with Lehela, and two weeks since Vegeta had taken her to the clearing in the woods. And life... it was boring. Yamcha had called her once to try and make up, but she had hung up on him. When he had the gall to come over with his roses and chocolates, looking as pathetic as he possibly could, she could only slam the door in his face. Other than that, he left her alone.  
  
Vegeta? Nothing had happened at all from his point of view. At least nothing he thought was worth caring about. He only spoke to her when he wanted food, or if the gravity room was broken.  
  
'Typical,' she thought.  
  
She was beginning to wonder when her parent would return from Germany on another business trip though.  
  
"My parents are never gone this long..." she thought aloud as she knelt beside the GR, repairing some of the siding that had cracked from the intense pressure emitted from the inside. "I hope nothings happened to them."  
  
"Maybe they just got sick you and ran off," inquired a voice from behind her.  
  
She turned to see Vegeta, sitting a few feet behind her. His head was cocked slightly to the side as he sat Indian-style and leaned back with support from his arms. His signature smirk was plastered on his face.  
  
"Right, they ran away from ME," she laughed lightly, "If anything, they left to get away from you!"  
  
"Ha! Me? Highly doubtful, that ditz you call a mother is in LOVE with me!" he stated.  
  
He saw her smile slightly as if in agreement with him as she turned away. He simply watched her a few seconds before he heard his name called out into the quiet.  
  
Bulma's head snapped up as her ears perked. "What was that!?" she questioned.  
  
He groaned, clearly annoyed. "It's that bitch, the girl from the club. She keeps coming around here, interrupting my training with a new, slutty outfit every... damn... day!"  
  
"She's still trying that?" Bulma asked in confusion. "I've never seen her though!"  
  
"You're always either inside or off somewhere shopping, or whatever it is you do," he told her quickly. Suddenly he had the same strange glint in his eye as he did at the club before they danced. There was something behind it. "Woman," he said, "I need a... favor."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where is he?" Lehela asked herself.  
  
Today she was decked out in a black leather miniskirt, with a slit up the left side still, and a matching lesther jacket with a light blue tank top that included a plunging neckline. As well as her black high heels that had her favorite, thin, crisscrossing straps.  
  
She continued her walk around the building to the back where Vegeta would, most surely, be training. Did the man ever stop? Of course... he was always gleaming in that thin coat of sweat when she came upon him training... She giggled to herself as she finally reached her destination, though stopped in her tracks, shocked by what she saw before her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/n- Ohhhhhhhh... What does she see!? Well, I know, but you'll have to wait. (I'm already writing it I swear!) It took me so long to write this one, I tried to make it longer than usual! I hope you guys liked it, and don't forget to review, cause I was up til 2:30am writing it for ya! Sorry again, and review!!!  
  
Bullet-Proof Marshmallows!  
D-Wisha*  
{*}_{*} 


	9. Ms Briefs?

A/N- So, what's up people? Been awhile since I updated (okay, not the 6 months it took before... but still!) so I decided to work on my new chapter! Newayz, here we go!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sitting in the grass, she saw Bulma and Vegeta, seemingly in a hot lip lock. Lehela watched in shock and rage as he held her to him with one arm looped around her waist while his other hand on the back of her head, fingers tangled in her blue locks, while she sat on his lap, both her arms around his neck as they kissed. They never even seemed to come up for air!  
  
"What the hell is going on here!?" Lehela asked angrily.  
  
"They broke apart, both temporarily gasping for air as Bulma replied, "I could ask you what the hell you're doing on my property, but I'm not so rude."  
  
"What the fuck does that have to do with what's going on here?"  
  
"Why do you even CARE what we're doing?"  
  
"Because," she answered, "you're moving in on my man you slut!"  
  
"How can you call him 'your man' though," Bulma countered cockily, "when he's over here with me, and you're simply standing there."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't just be standing here if you weren't in my way."  
  
Bulma glanced at Vegeta quickly before standing up and saying, "Now I'm not. Do your worst."  
  
Vegeta, as well, lifted himself into a standing position as well. Crossing his arms and scowling as she hesitated. "Well? I' don't have all day," he noted using a common earth expression.  
  
She cautiously took a step forward, waited another moment as if testing the ground for its sturdiness, but then took long strides forward towards him, in a confident fashion no less. Inches away from the Saiyjin Prince though, she stopped. Seemingly to add dramatic effects to the act, she first searched his face and eyes for any sign of emotion, lust perhaps... She also slowly ran a hand down one of his muscular arms before placing both her own arms around his neck.  
  
She leaned over and hit him with what she knew to drive all the men crazy. The kiss was slow and sweet with hidden passion. The most seductive kind in her opinion. She couldn't feel him giving in though.  
  
'Yet,' she thought scandalously, as she tried adding fire to the situation.  
  
She kissed faster, more forcefully, as she began moving her hands. First to his face to pull them, if possible, closer together. Her hands ran up and down his arms once more, desperately trying to gain a reaction out of him.  
  
She then decided to trace his chest temporarily, never breaking the kiss. Her fingers roamed over his well-defined form She began outlining the contours of his upper-chest with her index finger in a figure-8 fashion. Then decided to move slightly lower, to his abs. Her hand ran over it continuously, dragging her nails over it lightly in the process, but could still get nothing out of him!  
  
'He won't even return my kisses! What is wrong here!?' she asked herself, not understanding in the least.  
  
Suddenly he felt her against his lips as her hand began moving dangerously lower. Before she could reach her 'destination' however her wrist being grabbed and yanked away in an almost painful manner. She pulled away immediately and opened her eyes.  
  
Vegeta was glaring at her, completely unfazed by her previous actions. He only looked pissed off about them.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked.  
  
Though fully nervous, she managed a, what she thought to be, seductive smirk before answering, "Doing my worst," then added with a small pout, "Why wouldn't you let me finish my job?"  
  
He scowled, "Because I was wholly disgusted the MOMENT a whore's lips like yours touched mine."  
  
Lehela glared at the insult before pointing towards Bulma and asking sarcastically, "I suppose she was any better?"  
  
He glanced over at Bulma as well, who was blushing slightly, though noticeably angered by the girl's insinuation.  
  
He turned back to Lehela and answered the intended rhetorical question. "Yes. She was."  
  
Lehela crossed her arms and cocked a hip, growing frustrated with the attractive man more and more. Before thinking twice about it, she dared, "so why don't you two just go at it again?"  
  
After a moment, Vegeta asked in well-hidden shock, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You fuckin' heard me! If you 'enjoyed' it so much why don't you just go back to her right now?" she replied slyly.  
  
Before he could reply himself, Bulma, appalled, questioned, "Right now? Right in front of you!?"  
  
"Yes, why not?" she stated innocently, "I 'preformed' in front of you."  
  
"Because you're a slut who can't contain herself!" Bulma added viciously.  
  
Lehela simply ignored her, only, of course, succeeding to piss Bulma off further, as she turned back to Vegeta. "If it was so wonderful," she began sarcastically, "I certainly see no problem in you going back to it..."  
  
Before she could say another word he added, "Neither do I."  
  
He stalked over to Bulma, then grabbed her arms just above the elbows and swooped down upon her, roughly capturing her lips. After a few moments he pulled back from her to let her breathe as he searched her eyes for any sign of acceptance for what he was doing.  
  
He saw it, deep in the blue. He saw acceptance and understanding that this was only happening to defend his pride. But he also saw the shock, and something shining through he hated to see at that moment. Her fear of him, of what he was doing... of what he would do... He also saw another fleeting emotion he could not name just then; it bothered him to no end nonetheless.  
  
He couldn't turn back now though. If he did, Lehela would know why. She already had the idea in her mind that this was an act. Why giver her more reason to believe the truth, that this WAS all an act?  
  
He leaned forward once more, pressing hard against her mouth, while at the same time trying to be gentler for her sake. She would hate him for this... He once again tried to slow down. He felt her giving in slowly, as he ran fingers through her soft blue locks.  
  
Not being able to stop herself, Bulma let a small moan escape. What was he doing? They were simply faking this to frustrate that girl. This was just a performance, wasn't it!? She opened her eyes only slightly to try and see his face right then, but out of the corner of them, she saw a DAMN frustrated Lehela storming off.  
  
She wondered if he realized this. Should she tell him? He might not like seeing it for himself... It was actually most likely he would want to stop the minute he could, no matter how convincing an actor he seemed to be. So she tried letting him know between kisses.  
  
And so he heard her say softly and quickly as she could, "I... think... she's... gone... We can... stop... now... if... you want..."  
  
Stupid woman. She thought he didn't know the whore had already left? He'd be damned if this stopped now! That girl hadn't 'turned him on', as humans so liked to put it, in the least, while trying everything she knew. But this woman- she was doing nothing to arouse him intentionally and, well, her he was!  
  
But... the fear. Was this what SHE wanted? With his honor at stake, could he take the chance that he was forcing her into this? He decided against it, and so pulled away, holding her shoulders sternly.  
  
He looked down at the ground briefly, then back up at her. So, it was as she feared? It WAS simply an act. When he did look up though, she was slightly shocked he was searching her eyes as before. She felt, well, confused. He wasn't scowling at her, nor glaring; he wasn't stomping off in anger, or lecturing her on correct behavior amongst the presence of a prince. He was simply searching...  
  
He sighed, this was not as easy as he pictured. "Wha-," he sighed again, this was DEFINITELY not as easy as he pictured.  
  
She watched him carefully as he opened his mouth, but then closed it once more. "What's wrong?"  
  
In one breath he finally managed to ask, "What would you like?"  
  
Now she was truly shocked. He was asking her what she wanted. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
He groaned and combed a hand through his unruly, ebony hair. What didn't she understand here? "What don't you get?" he so said, though harsher than he had intended, but made up for it with a softer than expected, "Do you want to stop this now?"  
  
Still confused, she couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this. 'He's actually asking... if I'm uncomfortable right now?' He didn't have to do this either. It wasn't as if she could have even hoped to stop him, had he tried to compel her, even if she had felt forced into this.  
  
She had felt like such a slut at the beginning though. Full of shame for doing this simply to anger someone else. But he had coaxed her into this with is softer kisses that had followed the rough ones, and it had calmed her nerves now to know he would stop if she felt pressured...  
  
"Well?" he prodded after spending too much time in the awkward silence for his liking.  
  
She looked back to him and let the smallest grin come over her face. She stepped towards him, and he watched her eyes shimmer lightly in the now setting sun. Her slim arms wrapped around his neck. He looked into her eyes once more, now knowing her answer.  
  
She leaned into him once more and bestowed a soft, flowing kiss upon him. He responded with one of his own. Suddenly they became more fiery as his hands slid down her back and around her waist. As her hands both ran through his tall spikes, which turned out to be surprisingly... soft, she supposed was the word to use. She felt his hand rest on the small of her back as he pulled her even closer.  
  
She also allowed a hand to wonder down from its resting place on his shoulder blade until she felt a large- bump, she guessed on the small of his own back! Upon first touching it, she heard a fairly large moan escape him and drew back, startled. She suddenly felt his tongue on her lips and so opened her mouth to allow it entrance.  
  
She was just about to go back to the 'bump' when she heard the phone ringing from inside the house. Vegeta was reluctant to let her go however. She insisted though, "It's could be my parents!"  
  
"Let them leave a message on that stupid machine then..." he complained kissing her neck.  
  
She laughed, but did pull away. If it was her parents, she wanted to speak with them personally; they were supposed to be home today!  
  
She picked up the phone quickly after rushing inside.  
  
"Mochi-Mochi," she greeted politely.  
  
She listened contently for a moment before paling of all color. The phone slipped out of her hand as she also slid down the wall in a heap.  
  
From the phone, which was still hanging off the small table by the cord, you could still hear the frantic sound of a young man trying to gain back her attention...  
  
"Ms. Briefs? Ms. Briefs are you all right? ...Ms. Briefs...?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/n- Up till 4am writing, typing for hours, be happy people! Even if you're not, feel free to review... PLEASE! I g2g, latr!  
  
D-wisha* 


	10. Immortality

A/n- Hey, what's up? I'm back to writing, yay! Hope you guys like it, but it does get a lil soft... Nothing like before however as far as I know. So go get a soda, come back (don't forget that part...) and relax while ya read! Or sit chained to your chair with poison, whatever floats ur boat!  
  
Disclaimer- I would make a sadistic and/or sarcastic comment but, oh wait! ...No, I got nothin'.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegeta stood waiting for Bulma to return. She had been inside the house only a few minutes, but that had been more than enough time for him to make a decision. He couldn't do this. Couldn't be with that woman. She could only distract him from his, well, training, and from his goals... How could he tell her all of this though? She wouldn't even understand why it mattered so damn much! Another good reason not to do this. She wouldn't understand him, or anything about him. But, what was he supposed to say?  
  
Growing frustrated after a few more minutes in the heavy silence, he decided to go inside and see what was keeping her for so long.  
  
The door flew open as he stormed inside the house yelling, "Woman? Where the hell are you?"  
  
But there was only the quiet.  
  
"What's taking so long!?" he called out as he began his search of the house. He turned a corner, into the main hallway, then stopped abruptly. "What the fuck...?" he asked himself quietly.  
  
Before him, Bulma sat, leaning against the wall. Her forehead rested upon her knees, while her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs. Her shoulders shook violently, though her sobs could barely be heard.  
  
He took a step backward subconsciously. How was he supposed to deal with this!? He felt torn in two, with one part that wanted to run away right then and just leave her be. But the other part simply wanted to comfort the woman!  
  
Then... he heard her speak.  
  
"It's not true... It's not true..." she was saying repetitively.  
  
Cautiously, he walked towards her. He leaned down and attempted to move the hair out of her face, but she winced and turned away. He suddenly felt whole again, nothing but the need to console her crossed his mind... and he was hating every minute.  
  
He sat next to her and leaned back against the wall. After awhile he found himself asking, "So who was on the phone?"  
  
"Coroner's office..." she managed to reply monotonously.  
  
He looked over at her, surprised. "A coroner is the one who- "  
  
"Declares people officially dead," she interrupted quietly.  
  
"But... why would they call you...?" he questioned in confusion.  
  
She remained silent though, how could she tell him this?  
  
"Woman..." he continued.  
  
He heard her mumble something not even his sensitive hearing could pick up. "What?"  
  
She turned her head quickly and snapped, "It was my parents okay!? Their fucking plane home crashed! So now they're dead..."  
  
She then turned back around, her face hidden in hair.  
  
He sat in complete and utter shock. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs...dead. Gone forever? He could hardly say he felt such deep remorse as Bulma, and the fact he was so used to the idea of death was no help, but this was quite a mournful occasion.  
  
He looked down at his hands. What was he supposed to do now? He had helped her not long ago, comforted her.  
  
But this was NOTHING like that situation. He supposed he could try something along those lines though...  
  
He then found himself putting an arm around her shoulders. With a slight pull towards himself, she leaned over, resting against him in the end.  
  
With a cheek against his shoulder, she felt tears welling up once more. She gulped for air as they began falling freely.  
  
She heard him 'shhh'ing her softly, not at all in the harsh tone she would've expected. She realized how immensely stupid she must have looked, did it matter though? What could she even do to help it?  
  
He moved some of the hair out of her face. "How could they die like that?" he heard her whisper, mostly to herself he guessed.  
  
He sighed again, trying to think of something he could tell her. "If you can find a good reason for anyone to die, get back to me on it. For that, I have no answer," he breathed in deeply, "All I know now is that everyone, and everything, has to die at some point in time."  
  
"Then why can't we all just be immortal or SOMETHING!?" she asked in frustration.  
  
"Would you ever really want to live forever?" he replied, rather wisely. And she was surprised. "Even the immortal die, it's just from the inside out. And what would even be the point of living if there was no risk of dying. There could be no courageous acts. No such thing as a real dare. Nothing would be worthwhile," he finished shrugging.  
  
"Then why did YOU want to live forever?" she inquired.  
  
He winced only slightly, and hoped she hadn't noticed.  
  
"I wanted... freedom. Peaceful, naïve freedom. I wanted to kill the bastard tore my life apart and finally rule something for myself. If I couldn't die, I could make him suffer even longer and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. No one could threaten me with anything either, I had nothing left to loose..."  
  
"What do you mean you had nothing left?"  
  
She heard him growl in annoyance, but at least this kept her mind of the real problems...  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/n- So, yea, it was short, but I plan to write more soon before I go to Science Camp for a week at Wilson College, then on a family vacation for another week, so I should have time to write there! Tell me what you thought here, cause in the next few chaps there WILL be twists, turns, and Vegeta will tell about his childhood.  
  
D-Wisha* {*}.{*}  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	11. Dark Past

A/N- Like I said, vacation's a killer (at least when you wanna update, the rest is fine!) I was so busy with science and then family that I didn't' get any writing done! Yea, so, I'm gonna try to write as best I can here, but I usually have it in a notebook first so I can revise when I type, sorry if this isn't so good.  
  
~*~  
  
He sighed heavily. His past was definitely not a topic he enjoyed. 'Why start now?' he figured.  
  
'Because you know you want to tell her,' the nagging voice in the back of his head reasoned.  
  
He growled and settled for a simple, "It doesn't matter right now."  
  
She looked up at him, "When do you think it WOULD matter?"  
  
She couldn't help it. She knew this wasn't the place, nor the time. But this. this conversation was calming her down, it took her mind away from earlier, even if it was just temporary. If the words stopped coming in from the 'outside' her mind would start up again and she wouldn't be able the handle it. He himself was even calming; from his voice to how protectively he was holding her. She didn't want to pressure him but it seemed the only way to keep him talking.  
  
Then she noticed his glare.  
  
"It will never matter. It never has and it doesn't now."  
  
So much for comforting the woman! On a rare occasion when he tried his best to help her, to attempt kindness, she had to go and ruin it with trying to expose his god forsaken past!  
  
"Why don't you think it matters?" desperately trying to fathom what he was talking about.  
  
"It was just doesn't woman! Why would it?"  
  
"I just want to know, I can't say why," she told him, muttering the last part.  
  
"And why not? Is your reason THAT stupid, or do you even have one?"  
  
"I ijusti want you to keep talking to me, okay? If you don't I have nothing more to distract me! So will you just talk!?" she whispered.  
  
He stared down at her, then leaned back against the wall, deep in thought. "Why does this discussion have to be about me though? Why would you want to know all that shit?"  
  
She looked away seemingly embarrassed. "I just do, okay?"  
  
After a few more moments, he nodded and she heard him say, "Alright..." She just continued to stare at the floor as she heard him question, "What do you want to know first then?"  
  
"Why were you working with Freeza?" she replied, still not looking up at him.  
  
He sighed heavily. Not a easy question to answer. He couldn't help but wonder if she could comprehend the reasons.  
  
"I was forced to. I was my father's... trading tool," he told her, struggling to find the right words, "part of a treaty they developed included the agreement that I would be given to Freeza in exchange for our planet's well-being. That didn't exactly work out however, since for myself it simply became, 'do the work you're assigned, or you father dies.' I hated the bastard, by the my father, and I would be punished indifferent ways afterward anyways, so I did whatever they asked of me. It wasn't enough though, he died suddenly a few months after I was given away. I was away on a purging mission when it happened, and it was never determined by 'doctors' exactly what happened," he shook his head in disgust, "It was him though, I know it."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief, all that had happened to him?  
  
"How old were you though?" she asked. Hopefully old enough to handle that.  
  
"Five," he stated indifferently.  
  
Her heart shattered. All at such a young age? "B-but what about your mother? Where was she?"  
  
He shrugged again, staring at the floor all the while, "Suicide."  
  
She subconsciously leaned back in surprise, "Why!?"  
  
"My father," he said, eyes never leaving the floor. "After I was born she was of no more use to him. He had his heir and that made her worthless... except for during the nighttime. She finally slit her wrists the day before I left."  
  
After a few long, heavy moments he felt arms around his neck and shoulders. "Don't do that," he told her quietly. But her arms didn't move.  
  
"Do you ever think about her?"  
  
His head fell back against the wall as he again pleaded, "Don't do this."  
  
She looked at him with unreadable emotions playing in her eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Don't do this!" he repeated, now angrily, standing up suddenly. She looked up at him, but said nothing. "I do not want, and I do not need you damn pity, so waist it on someone else."  
  
She stood up slowly, then finally let her gaze leave the ground and her deep azure eyes met his cold, onyx ones. She searched his eyes for but a minute before turning her head once more. He did not want this; he did not want her. She sank back down the wall and aloud her forehead to once more rest against her knees. She could never look at him again after this... He would never let go of the fact he saw her tears, or how 'weak' she was acting. And she couldn't help but let even more tears escape; She could not handle the stress of the day.  
  
That's when she felt two more arms encompass her, but she just couldn't stop her sobs. She felt so alone in the world. The concept she would never see her parents again was finally hitting her full force, and she could do nothing about it. She could never see them; would never hear her mother cheerful voice, or her father's ever thoughtful one. She would never be able to hug them goodnights, or receive their everlasting support, or their love. She could do nothing.  
  
Her entire body shook in emotion al turmoil, and the arms around her held her even more securely, more protectively. She felt him stroking her hair gently in an attempt to calm and quiet her. Her body shook violently once more before she finally felt the tears ceasing.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Vegeta," she stammered.  
  
"But there's nothing for you to feel sorry for," he replied quietly.  
  
"I made you speak about your past, and then had a fucking breakdown."  
  
"That wasn't you're your fault though," he muttered.  
  
"Then should I thank you?" she asked, "I pissed you off and yet here you are..."  
  
"No. Just go to sleep for now," he told her.  
  
"But-" she began.  
  
"Just sleep, woman," he restated.  
  
She searched his eyes once more before running a finger down his cheek absently. She then brushed her lips against his just once before finally burying her face in the crook of his neck and falling asleep.  
  
His head once again fell back against the wall behind him. He couldn't figure out either. Why was he here?  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma awoke in her own bed late the next morning, or afternoon, she wasn't quite sure which, not yet remembering all the events of the previous night...  
  
She resentfully swung her legs over the side of the bed and, not yet bothering to dress properly, made her way down the stairs and into the empty kitchen.  
  
She sighed in relief after she herself realized Vegeta was, in fact, not there complaining about an unmade breakfast. She had no wish to even look at food, much less cook or, god forbid, consume any. So she simply set out some water to boil with every intention to make tea. That always seemed to soothe her. After a few minutes steam was shooting out of the kettles spout. She poured the water in a cup then set in a teabag with a small amount of sugar and milk. (A/N- Sorry if that sounded like instructions on how to make tea...) After removing the teabag and stirring the combination together she walked over to her favorite, overstuffed armchair and simply sat.  
  
It seemed as though hours had passed. Her teacup was long empty, but she still held on to it, far too deep in thought to care. Locks of tousled hair covered her face like a veil as her head was kept down in concentration. She had cried again, but who could blame her? Her only thoughts at the moment however, were of Vegeta. She felt immensely guilty about it, but it could not be helped either way. He confused her, plain and simple. He could kiss her heatedly one moment, tell her dark secrets of his past, and then push her away the next, but could still find a way to comfort her. He confused her... 


End file.
